memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Mitchell
Gary Mitchell was a 23rd century Starfleet officer, born on stardate 1087.7 in the city of Eldman; the son of Gary Mitchell, Senior. Early History A medical study into his family history found that several members of his immediate family, and distant ancestors going back six-generations on his mothers side had semi-telepathic powers. One of his ancestors had a career in "spiritual readings." Growing up, it was found he was unusually better at "guessing games" then chance would allow. He also had a grade school interest in magic tricks. Early Career Mitchell was an Academy friend of James T. Kirk, stemming back to the time Kirk was a lieutenant instructor and Mitchell was a first year cadet. That year, Mitchell aimed a "little blonde lab technician" towards Kirk, as a means to distract his rigid instructor, and who Kirk, in turn, almost married. Later in their careers, they encountered sentient rodent creatures on Dimorus that threw poisoned darts. Mitchell took one of the darts meant for Kirk and almost died from it. Mitchell and Kirk would also spend a wild shore leave together on Deneb IV. While on Deneb IV, Mitchell showed marked ability in sensing the telepathic communication used by the inhabitants of the planet. In at least three cases, Mitchell carried on long telepathic conversations with select Deneb IV natives and scored 80% or higher on comprehension. Encounter with Galactic Barrier In 2265, he was a lieutenant commander assigned as the navigator aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], by request of Captain Kirk. That year, the Enterprise discovered the recorder-marker of the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]], a starship missing for almost 200 years. Examining it, and exploring the Valiant's last known position, the Enterprise penetrated the galactic barrier, an event that proved disastrous for Mitchell, and nearly so for the rest of the crew. Mitchell was briefly stunned by the strange energies of the barrier, but he recovered quickly. As his recovery continued, he began to display a wide array of psionic powers, including, but probably not limited to, these: * Telepathy * Extrasensory perception of various kinds, including clairvoyance and clairaudience * Telekinesis * The ability to attack with directed energy * The ability to materialize and dematerialize matter * The ability to control energy, including complete resistance to phaser energy These abilities, or perhaps the energy itself, gave rise to an alteration of Mitchell's personality; he became cruel, ruthless, and convinced of his own magnificence. Worse, the abilities continued to grow stronger with the passage of time at a geometric rate. They were accompanied by only one physical manifestation, a curious silver light or glimmer that appeared in Mitchell's eyes. Damaged by the galactic barrier, the Enterprise limped to Delta Vega. By the time they reached that planet, Kirk was convinced that Mitchell was dangerous, and attempted to maroon him there. But before repairs were complete, Mitchell had grown too strong to be confined. He killed Lee Kelso and left Kirk and Spock stunned, and escaped into the hills around the lithium cracking station, taking another member of the crew, Dr. Elizabeth Dehner, with him. Recovering, Kirk took a phaser rifle and set out in pursuit. He left orders for Spock: If Kirk had not contacted the ship in twelve hours, Spock was to leave with the Enterprise, and recommend Delta Vega be subjected to a lethal concentration of neutron radiation. Mitchell, meanwhile, was using his power to establish a pleasant environment for himself, materializing trees and other objects. Sensing Kirk's approach, he sent Dr. Dehner to meet Kirk, where Kirk discovered that Dehner had undergone the same transformation. It took a little longer for her, perhaps because she didn't have quite as high an esper rating as Mitchell. Kirk attempted to appeal to her remaining humanity, and when this seemed to be working, a disappointed Mitchell appeared. Mitchell, at least in his own mind, had already transcended mere humanity. Dr. Dehner had enough humanity left to be appalled at Mitchell's actions, and she used her new powers to attack him. At the cost of her own life, she weakened Mitchell long enough for Kirk to overpower him. Kirk knocked Mitchell into a hole Mitchell had prepared (ironically) as Kirk's grave. Using a phaser, Kirk collapsed the hillside on top of Mitchell, burying him beneath tons of rock and ending his threat forever. In his log, Kirk recorded that Mitchell and Dehner both died in the line of duty, noting that neither one of them asked for what happened to them. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") Background It seems he didn't know the middle name of his friend James Kirk, as he put an R. as his middle name instead of T. on his tombstone. (This is explained on Captain Kirk's page, as a production detail.) Gary Mitchell was probably born in New Jersey, New York, New Mexico or New Hampshire. (Or some other state on Earth beginning with "New") Apocrypha In the non-canon Q-Zone novels, it was discovered that the Q had set up the galactic barrier to prevent a being called 0 from re-entering the Milky Way Galaxy. Gary Mitchell and Dehner were infected with a "piece" of 0 and that is the origin of their powers. In the non-canon Q-Squared novel, it was revealed that the galactic barrier had trapped the essence of Q after a confrontation with Trelane had scattered him across both time and space. Q failed in an attempt to escape the barrier by attaching himself to a [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] crewmember, but succeeded 200 years later by attaching himself to Mitchell and Dehner. Mitchell may have also been Kirk's First Officer as well as Navigator aboard the Enterprise, with Spock taking over the position following Mitchell's death. :It is conceivable that Mitchell could still be alive in his grave, but nobody has as of yet had the misfortune of returning to the planet where he rests, unless you count the non-canon ''Star Trek - X-Men comic book. Quotes "You should have killed me while you could, James. Command and compassion -- a fool's mixture." "Morals ... are for men ... not gods." Mitchell, Gary Mitchell, Gary Mitchell, Gary de:Gary Mitchell es:Gary Mitchell fr:Gary Mitchell